The Greatest Hanyou To Ever Live
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: This is a story of Inuyasha and how he grows up to be the greatest hanyou to ever live! Read to find out what Inuyasha will do to make him great. Complete!
1. The birth of a great hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

The birth of a great hanyou.

This is the story of the greatest Hanyou to ever live. Let's start with his birth. His father is a full blooded dog demon that ruled the western lands of feudal Japan. And his mother is beautiful human princess. It's a late winters night and it's also the night of lunar eclipse. In a mansion the human princess named Izayoi is in labor. That's right this story is about Inuyasha. Anyway the mansion is surrounded by guards. They are waiting for the demon lord named Inutaishou to arrive. Inutaishou is Izayoi's mate and the father of the hanyou she's going to give birth to. The demon lord is 6'0'' has long white hair that's kept in a high pony tail. Inutaishou has gold eyes and a jagged blue stripe on each cheek.

The demon lord is on his way to the mansion be with Izayoi. Izayoi is 5'4'' has long black hair and brown eyes. At the mansion there is a man. His name is Takemaru he has feelings for Izayoi. But the young woman feel in love with Inutaishou. So he's angry that Izayoi is going to give birth to a demon's child. Takemaru plans on killing Izayoi, the unborn child, and Inutaishou. The man has killed the midwife. Now he's on his way to the birthing room to kill Izayoi before she gives birth. When Izayoi saw a shadow she was breathing through a contraction. Once she got through the contraction she asked "Who's there?" A voice said "It is I Takemaru."

Izayoi said "I'm glad you're here gather the men outside and leave." Takemaru said "You knew about my feelings for you. But you went and fell in love with a demon." With that said Takemaru stabbed Izayoi and left the room. Izayoi looked out the window and heard Inutaishou howl. Using the last of her strength Izayoi gave birth. She used the the spear she pulled out of her chest to cut cord. Then she cleaned off her baby the best she could. Finally Izayoi saw that her baby is a boy and wrapped him in a blanket. Then she laid down with her baby in her arms and died. By now Inutaishou has arrived and cut off Takemaru's arm.

The demon lord sheathed his sword and ran into the mansion. Takemaru got angry and yelled "Set the mansion a fire burn it to the ground!" The men shot flaming arrows onto the building which set it on fire. Inside the burning mansion Inutaishou is following the sound of a crying infant. Soon he was in the birthing room and moved things out of his way. When he moved things out of his way he found a dead Izayoi. Inutaishou unsheathed Tenseiga and it pulsated. He swung Tenseiga and Izayoi started breathing. The demon lord sheathed his sword and pulled out a fire rat jacket out of his armor. Inutaishou put the jacket on Izayoi's head. Then he knelt down and asked "Are you ok and the pup a boy or a girl?"

Izayoi said "I'm fine and the pup is a boy." Just then Takemaru came into the room. Inutaishou stood in front of Izayoi and unsheathed Sounga. Takemaru slowly walked toward the couple and said "I'll fight you to the death." Suddenly the burning roof started t collapse. Inutaishou sighed and said "Inuyasha." Takemaru asked "What was that?" The demon lord said "The infant's name he will be called Inuyasha. Now go my love." Izayoi nodded and ran out of the burning mansion. She ran until she was far enough away. The young watched as the mansion collapse.

What she doesn't know is that. Both Inutaishou and Takemaru died when the burning mansion collapsed on top of them. Izayoi looked at her crying infant and sighed. Then she turned and walked away to find a village to live in. As she walked she couldn't help but cry. After all he mate is dead and she is alone with a baby. Poor Izayoi walked all night long when she finally came upon a village. She went into the village she found the village leader. The leader showed Izayoi to an empty hut. Izayoi settled in then laid down with her now sleeping infant. It didn't take Izayoi long to fall asleep. The young woman slept until Inuyasha woke her four hours later. Izayoi sat up and exposed her breast and held Inuyasha up to her nipple. Inuyasha latched on and started nursing.

The young woman just realized that she doesn't have baby clothes for Inuyasha. After Inuyasha was done nursing Izayoi fixed her kimono. She burped him then rocked him back to sleep. Then Izayoi got the fire rat that Inutaishou gave her. She put her little hanyou son in the fire rat then tied it around her waist. Then she stood and left her hut and went into the village. Izayoi walked and looked around to find the market. She wants to try to find infant clothes. Soon she found the market and started looking for infant clothes. Ten minutes later Izayoi found infant clothes but they're to big and she has no money.

She looked at the old woman selling the clothes. Izayoi asked "Miss can you help me? I'm looking for infant clothes for my infant son. But your clothes are to big and I have no money." The old woman smiled and walked around her stand. She looked in the fire rat at the small male infant. Finally she said "Since you're a pretty young woman. And your baby is cute I'll make you some clothes for you." Izayoi smiled and said "Thank you so much miss." The young woman showed the woman where she lived. Then Izayoi and got some food. When she got back to her hut. The young woman laid Inuyasha down. Then she went into the back yard and planted a garden.

After planting a garden Izayoi went back into her hut. She saw that Inuyasha is still fast asleep. Just then the old woman from earlier came into the hut. She smiled and said "I have some clothes for you my dear. And by the way my name is Nina." The young woman said "I thank you very much for the infant clothes. And my name is Izayoi." Izayoi took Inuyasha out of the fire rat and started dressing him. Nina said "He's a handsome little guy. Oh my he's a hanyou." Izayoi nodded and said "Yes Inuyasha is a hanyou. He and I are alone because his demon died." The old woman said "I didn't mean degrade your son. When I saw that he's a hanyou it surprised me. And if you ever need anything just ask ok?"

Izayoi nodded and said "I will thank you." Now that Inuyasha had clothes on Nina left. The young woman is tired but Inuyasha woke. Izayoi fed him, burped him, then rocked him back to sleep. finally now Izayoi could go to sleep too.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 2 and I'll put up Kenshin's Death And Rebirth later. 


	2. Inuyasha grows up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha grows up.

**One week old**

Inuyasha is a week old and hasn't opened his eyes yet. Luckily the villagers haven't found out that Inuyasha is a hanyou. So far only Izayoi and Nina know. Right now Izayoi is watering the garden she planted. Inuyasha is in the fire rat that she has tied around her waist. After watering her garden Izayoi sat on the porch. She took Inuyasha out of the fire rat and held him in her arms. Ten minutes later Izayoi heard Inuyasha yawn. Izayoi looked down and saw that Inuyasha is opening his eyes. The young woman watched as Inuyasha opened his dark gold eyes. Izayoi smiled and said "Hi Inuyasha I'm your mother." Inuyasha smiled and cooed.

**One year old.**

Now Inuyasha is a year old and is crawling and talking. Nina has been giving Izayoi for Inuyasha as he grows out of them. Izayoi sells the extra vegetables out of her garden. To make money to but food and pay back Nina. Right now Izayoi is watching Inuyasha play with hi toys. Then he looked at his mother and stood. He reached out to Izayoi and said "Mama." Izayoi smiled and said "Come on Inuyasha walk to me." Inuyasha continued to looking at her and whimpered. As if to ask "How do I walk?" The young woman said "Put one foot in front the other and walk to me."

Inuyasha put one foot in front of the other and walked to his mother. Once he walked up to his mother. Izayoi hugged her son and said "Oh Inuyasha I'm so proud of you.

**Four years old.**

Inuyasha is a playful rambunctious four year old. He wears a smaller version of the fire rat that his father have his mother. Izayoi has told him about his father. Unfortunately the villagers know that Inuyasha is a hanyou. Right now Inuyasha is chasing after his ball. A villager caught the ball and watched as Inuyasha ran up to him. The young hanyou stood on his tip toes and asked "Can I have my ball back please." The villager said "This is your ball go get it half breed." With that said the villager tossed the ball and Inuyasha went after it. He watched as the villagers left. Then he saw his mother. He dropped his ball and ran toward his mother. Inuyasha ran into his mother's arms and asked "Mother what's a half breed?"

Izayoi started to cry and hugged her son. Then she told him what a half breed is.

**Six years old.**

Things aren't going well for Inuyasha. His mother is very ill and is dieing. She started getting sick last year. Right now Inuyasha is sitting next to his mother's bed crying. Izayoi weakly said "Inuyasha there's something I want to give you." The young hanyou calmed down a little. Izayoi gave Inuyasha the fire rat Inutaishou gave her. The woman weakly said "This is the fire rat your father gave me. It's your's now it'll protect you." With that said Izayoi closed her eyes and her breathing got shallower.

Inuyasha knew his mother is getting worse. But he doesn't want her to leave him. The young hanyou cried himself to sleep. In the Inuyasha woke to some saying "Get up you filthy half breed." Inuyasha woke up and said "Watch you mouth My Mother won't be pleased with you." The man said "There's nothing your mother can do she's dead." Inuyasha looked at his mother and saw that she's not breathing or moving. The man said "Now that your mother is dead. There is no one to care for you since Nina died." With that said the man chased Inuyasha out of the hut. Once out of the hut Inuyasha saw the male villagers with pitchforks. One man said "You'd better run half breed." The young hanyou ran as fast as he could out of the village.

Luckily he grabbed the fire rat and the villagers stopped chasing him when he ran into the forest. Now that he's in the forest Inuyasha started looking for a place to live. Two hours later Inuyasha found a hole in between the roots of a tree. He went in and sees that it's a den. The young cuddled up in the fire rat and started crying.

**Twelve years old.**

Inuyasha has been on his own for six years now. He's learned how to climb trees to get fruit. The young hanyou also learned how to fish, start a fire, and hunt small game. He's careful when he leaves his den. So that he isn't running into demons that want to eat him. And he stays away from from human villages. So he's not being chased by villagers with pitchforks. Inuyasha still covers himself with the fire rat his mother gave him. Because he's still to small to wear it.

**100 years old.**

Inuyasha is now 100 years old and is full grown. He's is 5'6'' and his silvery white hair is down to his butt. The young hanyou can hunt big and small game. And he's a pro when it come to climbing trees. Inuyasha can jump from trees to tree with ease. As he grew he's had to make his den bigger. Now he wears the fire rat his mother gave him. Inuyasha doesn't seem like a great hanyou but he will be later in life.

**200 years old.**

Things are not looking good for Inuyasha again. He's fallen in love with a priestess named Kikyo. But a bandit that Kikyo was taking care of. Has let demons eat his body causing him to become a hanyou. Now he has tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into betraying each other. Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a tree then died.

**254 years old.**

Inuyasha is free from his seal thanks to a girl named Kagome. She's from modern day Japan and sense the sacred jewel shards. The young hanyou has a whole group of friends now. A young fox demon named Shippo, a lecherous monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, and her cat demon named Kilala. The group has been traveling for four years collecting jewel shards. They all want to kill Naraku for what he's done over the years. Everyone in the group knows that Inuyasha losses his demon powers and becomes human on the night of the new moon.

Right now Inuyasha and friends are sitting around fire. It's night so the group is relaxing. But in the morning they'll be back back on the road searching for Naraku.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3. 


	3. Naraku's defeat and Inuyasha becomes a

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you too Hanyou Yogonem for reviewing.

**Chapter 3**

Naraku's defeat and Inuyasha becomes a loner.

Inuyasha and his friends are ready to fight Naraku. All they have to do is find him. But that can wait until morning because it's night. Kagome made dinner and the group ate. As usual Inuyasha and Shippo fought over the food. The hanyou and fox demon are almost always on each others nerves. Now that dinner is over things are quiet. Shippo is on Kagome's lap and Inuyasha is up in a tree. Miroku and Sango are relaxing by the fire with Kagome and Shippo. Kilala is all curled up asleep on Sango's lap. Soon it got late and Kagome and Shippo got into Kagome's sleeping bag. Inuyasha looked down at his friends and started thinking. He said to himself "Miroku, Sango, and Kilala will go off together after defeat Naraku."

Then he looked at Kagome and asked himself "I wonder what Kagome is going to do after we defeat Naraku?" With those thoughts in mind Inuyasha went to sleep. What Inuyasha doesn't know is that after he and his friends defeat Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Kilala will leave. Shippo will live with Kaede. And Kagome will use the sacred jewel to return home. So after defeat Naraku Inuyasha will be alone again. But he's used to being alone so it won't bother him much. But he won't be alone for long. That will have to wait the sun is rising. As the sun rose Inuyasha woke up. The hanyou yawned revealing his fangs.

Then he stretched and jumped down out of his tree. He went up to Kagome and woke her up. Inuyasha then woke Sango and Miroku. Then he started a fire by now Kagome has started making breakfast. Miroku and Sango folded up the blankets and gave them back to Kagome. While breakfast cooked Kagome put away her sleeping bag. When breakfast was done cooking the group ate. After eating the group packed up. Inuyasha put out the fire and took his position at the head of the group. As they traveled they hoped Kagome say "I sense Naraku's jewel shard." Soon after three hours of traveling Kagome said "I sense Naraku's jewel shard." Inuyasha asked "Where is it Kagome?" The young woman said "I sense it in the eastern lands."

Sango had Kilala transform then she, Miroku, and Shippo got onto the cat's back. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and the hanyou took off toward the eastern lands. Once in the eastern lands Kagome pointed and said "He's that way." Inuyasha is glad Kagome pointed away from his mother's grave and Kaede's village. Soon they arrived at a mansion surrounded by purple clouds. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back. Sango and Miroku got off Kilala's back. Then they walked toward the mansion. Sango found a dead Kohaku. Miroku found a dead Koga and Kagome found a dead Kikyo. Inuyasha growled, unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and said "Come out and fight Naraku."

Just then Naraku and Kagura appeared. Naraku said "Kagura take care of the monk and demon slayer." Sango told Shippo and Kilala to go hide. Then she and Miroku started fighting Kagura. Inuyasha broke Naraku's barrier with the adamant barrage. Now he's dodging Naraku's attacks while protecting Kagome. When he went to pick up Kagome to move her out of the way of one of Naraku's tenticals. The tentical sliced Inuyasha's leg.

He growled and said "It's time to end this battle." Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." At the same time Kagome fires a sacred arrow. The attacks hit and killed Naraku. Sango and Miroku have killed Kagura. Kagome found the sacred jewel. and added the shard she has. Then she purified the now whole sacred jewel. She walked up to Inuyasha and saw that he isn't standing on both feet. The young woman saw that Inuyasha's leg is cut and bleeding. Kagome gasped and said "Let me look at your leg." Inuyasha nodded and sat down on a rock. Kagome got out her first aid kit and looked at Inuyasha's leg.

Luckily Naraku's tentical didn't cut down to the bone. But it did cut muscles in Inuyasha's leg. Hoping the muscles will heal on it's own. Kagome cleaned the wound then wrapped a gaw and bandage around it. Then she said "Take it easy and don't walk on that leg for a while. Naraku's tentical cut some of your leg muscles." Sango found Kilala and Shippo then she, Miroku, and Inuyasha got on the cat's back. The group turned and headed to Kaede's village. Once at Kaede's village they went into Kaede's hut. The old priestess is glad to see Inuyasha and his friends. While she cooked dinner the group told her about the battle. Kagome stood and said "I'm going home for a week."

There was no argument from Inuyasha he's asleep. The young woman got her book bag. Before leaving she said "Kaede please take care of Inuyasha's right leg." With that said Kagome left. While Inuyasha slept Kaede removed the spell on Inuyasha's rosary. A week later Inuyasha is sitting by the well. Soon he saw Kagome climb out of the well. She saw the hanyou and said "Good I was hoping to see you." Inuyasha said "You where." Kagome nodded and asked "Where is Sango, Miroku, and Kilala?" Inuyasha sighed and said "They went back to the demon slayers village to rebuild." Kagome nodded again and said "I know what I'm going to do with the sacred jewel. Since you don't want to become a full demon nor a human."

Inuyasha asked "What are you going to do with the jewel?" The young woman held out the jewel. She sighed and said "I'm sorry Inuyasha but. I wish to return to my time. And for me, my family, and my friends have no memory of my time here." The jewel glowed and it and Kagome disappeared. Inuyasha stood and sadly said "I guess I wasn't meant to be happy." Then hanyou didn't want to stay in the eastern lands. And he didn't want to go to the western lands. So the hanyou took off running and headed for the northern lands. Inuyasha isn't running as fast as he usually does can because. His right leg isn't fully healed.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 4. 


	4. The last fight between Inuyasha and Sess

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

The last fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

When Inuyasha got to the boarder of the eastern and northern lands he slowed down. His right leg is hurting from him running. Now he's heading to where Mt. Hakurei was. A few miles away is Sesshomaru and his group. He's heard that Naraku has been defeated. So, he Rin, and Ah-Un are heading back to the western lands. Jaken isn't with them because he was killed by a demon. Soon Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's scent. Then he said "Rin stay here with Ah-Un." Rin nodded and watched as the demon lord walked away. Inuyasha is walking through the forest and saw Sesshomaru. The hanyou growled and asked "What do you want?" Sesshomaru said "I heard that Naraku was killed. And I assumed that you and your friends did it."

Inuyasha growled again and said "Yeah we did so what." The demon lord drew Tokijin and said "Then it's time to see which one of us is stronger." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and asked himself "How am I going to fight Sesshomaru with a bad leg?" Sesshomaru ran toward Inuyasha and the two started fighting. In the creator that was Mt. Hakurei. Is an old female hanyou her name is Katsumi. She is 5'4'' has blond hair and blue eyes and is a priestess. Katsumi is 622 years old and can hear swords clanging.

Wondering if it's Sesshomaru again so she went through the secret entrance. Then started following the sound of clanging swords. With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the hanyou swung his sword and yelled "Adamant Barrage!" Sesshomaru that Inuyasha is favoring his right leg. So he's going to use that to his advantage. The demon lord dodged the adamant barrage. He used his demon speed to go up to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru pushed Tetsusaiga out of his way. Hi claws turned green and said "Poison claw." And dug his claws into Inuyasha's chest. Then hanyou yelped, his leg buckled, and he fell to the ground. Sesshomaru smirked and said "I guess I'm the stronger one. Now to kill you and end your life."

By now Katsumi saw that it is Sesshomaru fighting. And she saw that the one he's fighting is the hanyou she heard killed Naraku. She gasped and said to herself "I can't let Sesshomaru kill him. That hanyou can save the hanyou species." So Katsumi ran and stopped in front of Sesshomaru. She said "Stop Sesshomaru you proved your point. Please don't kill him he's to young." The demon lord said "Darn it Katsumi ever since I've came to these lands. You've stopped me from killing someone." Katsumi stood her ground and glared at Sesshomaru. He sighed and said "Ok I won't kill him my poison will do it for me." With that said Sesshomaru walked away. Katsumi picked up the out cold male hanyou and ran back to the creator. Once at the creator she went through the secret entrance to get into the creator. She went into her hut and laid the male hanyou down and started taking care of him. Katsumi has been living in the creator for five years. Ever since Mt. Hakurei collapsed and left the creator. Grass and trees have started o grow. A river even runs through the creator. The female hanyou has taken care of Inuyasha wounds. Then she gave him a remedy that will take care of Sesshomaru's poison. Katsumi also noticed that the male favored his right leg.

So she got a clean knife, needle, and thread. Since the male hanyou is out cold. Katsumi cut open his right leg and repaired the damage done to the muscles in his leg. After she was done she stitched up the male hanyou's leg. Then she wrapped a bandage around the male hanyou's leg. Just then a rugged looking male half demon came into the hut. Katsumi smiled and said "Hi Titan." Titan said "Hi Katsumi I've collected a lot of notes. I've seen a lot of hanyous either being used as slaves, living alone, or living next to humans and being blamed for things they don't do." Titan looked and saw a silvery white haired hanyou laying on a bed. Then he asked "Hey Katsumi who is this?"

The old female said "That's the hanyou that defeated Naraku. Hopefully he'll help us save the hanyou species." Titan is 5'7'' has red hair and green eyes. He lives in a hut next to Katsumi. Three days later Inuyasha came too. He looked around and saw a female hanyou. Inuyasha asked "Who are you and where am I?" The female hanyou turned around and said "My name is Katsumi and you are in the creator that Mt Hakurei left." The male hanyou looked around and didn't saw anything. Katsumi asked "Are you the hanyou that defeated Naraku? And what is your name?" The male hanyou said "Yes I'm the one that defeated Naraku. And my name is Inuyasha."

Katsumi said "Oh yes I met your father." Inuyasha looked at Katsumi and asked "Did you really?" The old female said "Of course I did of course I was 254 years younger." Inuyasha asked "What did he say to you?" Katsumi said "He told me he had a child with Izayoi for a reason. And that reason was he knew. If he had a child with her it would be a hanyou. And that child would be the one that saves the hanyou species." The male hanyou asked "What do you mean save the hanyou save the hanyou species?" Katsumi sighed and said "As you know hanyous aren't excepted by our demon nor our human brotheren. So full demons kill hanyous and human either kill hanyous or use hanyous as slaves."

Inuyasha growled and said "That isn't right and since my father knew that his child would save the hanyou species I will." Katsumi smiled and said "While your father was alive he saw how the hanyou was treated. He tried to help but since he was a demon lord. Your father could only protect the hanyou that lived in the western lands. But you can travel to all of the lands. Save the hanyous from being killed or used as slaves and bring them here. Of course I'm not letting you go anywhere until you're better." Just then a red haired male came into the hut. Katsumi and said "Titan this is Inuyasha the one that killed Naraku."

Titan said "Nice to meet you Inuyasha. I'll be traveling with you when you're better." Inuyasha asked "Why are you going to travel with me?" Titan said "Because I went to all of the lands. Collecting notes of hanyous living alone, on death row, or being used as slaves." After talking Titan left and Inuyasha feel asleep.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5. 


	5. Inuyasha and Titan start their journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Hanyou Yogonem for reviewing.

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha and Titan start their journey.

A month has passed and Inuyasha is doing better. And hid right leg is fully healed. The hanyou has explored the creator and thinks it can fit what's left of the hanyou species. Right now Inuyasha and Titan are getting ready to go. The two hanyous have become fast friends. First they're going to recuse the hanyous in the northern lands. Then they go to the eastern and southern lands. And leave the western lands for last. Now that Inuyasha and Titan are ready to go. They went thorough the secret entrance. Titan got out his notes and said "There is a human lord not far from here that has twenty hanyou slaves." Inuyasha nodded and said "Let's go we have a lot of work to do."

Titan and Inuyasha went to the fields where the human lord's hanyous worked. The two males looked and saw hanyous of all ages and gender. They saw some females are carrying pups on their backs. And they can see human guards. Inuyasha said "Titan you take out those guards over there. I'll get the rest of them." Titan nodded and ran off to fight. Inuyasha appeared in front of the guards. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and said "I believe capturing hanyous and using them as slaves is wrong." The humans turned around and saw Inuyasha. They ran toward him but he swung Tetsusaiga and said "Wind Scar."

Titan beat up the rest of the guards. Now Inuyasha and Titan are removing metal collars that the hanyous have around their necks. A very nervous female that is 180 years said "Please hurry and get us out of here. Before the human lord and his army shows up." The female is 5'7'' has red orange hair and blue eyes. Her name is Christy and she has every right to be nervous. Inuyasha removed a metal collar from a young male and said "Feh I'm not afraid of an army of humans." One of the males that already had his collar removed. Rubbed his neck and said "You saw what he did to those guards." Christy looked around and said "Still I don't want want to be here when they show up."

After removing all of the metal collars Inuyasha and Titan took them to the creator. Once the two males rescued all of the hanyous in the northern lands. Which took only one year. Inuyasha and Titan headed to the eastern lands. They rescued on 35 hanyous which to Inuyasha and Titan is a small number. Now they are in the eastern lands. Titan got out his notes and said "There are 20 hanyous that are in a human lord's castle dungeon. They are on death row and due to be killed in two weeks." Inuyasha said "On our way there I want to stop somewhere." The two traveled in silence until Titan saw a big tree by a lake. Titan saw Inuyasha knell by by a headstone that read Izayoi.

He asked "Did you know this Izayoi person?" The silver white haired hanyou nodded and said " I knew her very well she was my human mother. She was very beautiful and she was the only one that truly care about me." After paying his respects Inuyasha and Titan headed to the human castle. When they saw th castle in the distance. Inuyasha asked "Where is the dungeon Titan?" The red haired hanyou said "Follow me my friend." Quickly and quietly Titan lead Inuyasha to the dungeon.

Again they can see hanyous of all ages and gender. Titan and Inuyasha split up and started unlocking the cells. Among the hanyous is a 624 year old male named Saber. Saber is 5'8'' has brown hair and hazel eyes. Once all of the hanyous where out of the cells. Inuyasha and Titan lead them out of the castle. It's Titan's turn to take rescued hanyous to what is now known as Hanyou creator. Inuyasha said "Titan I'll be staying in the tree that my Mother's grave is under. I'll wait there for your return." Titan nodded and lead the rescued hanyous toward the northern lands. Two years have passed and Titan and Inuyasha are heading the western lands.

They rescued 67 hanyous in the eastern lands and rescued 45 hanyous in the southern lands. So far they've rescued 147 hanyous which is a good number. And so far they have rescued 60 hanyous in the western lands. Luckily they haven't run into Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had told Titan all he needs to know about Sesshomaru. Right now Titan and Inuyasha are on their way to a village of hanyous. The village is near a human village that blame the hanyous for things they don't do. There are 32 hanyous in this village. This is the last stop for Inuyasha and Titan. On their way to the village Titan is adding up the number of hanyous they've rescued.

Then he said "With this rescue we would have rescued 92 hanyous in the western lands." Inuyasha asked "How many hanyous have we saved together?" The red haired male added it up and said "All together we would have rescued 239 hanyous. And that includes the village we're going to rescue." Just then Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Titan asked "What's the matter my friend?" Inuyasha said "I smell gun powder and I hear gun fire. And it's coming from the hanyou village."

With that said Inuyasha and Titan ran toward the village. When they got to the village they saw the hanyou villagers running. And they can see an army of humans shooting at the hanyous. Inuyasha growled, unsheathed Tetsusaiga, ran in front of the army, and used the wind scar. Titan calmed down the hanyous and making sure they are ok. The red haired hanyou counted the hanyous. The he said "Inuyasha I only count 31 villagers. They're suppost to be 32." The villagers looked around one male said "We're missing Masumi." Inuyasha asked What does she look like? And how old is she?" The male said "Masumi is 5'5'' has white hair and blue eyes. And she's 257 years old."

Inuyasha nodded and said "Titan stay here and keep everyone clam. I'll go look for Masumi." With that said Inuyasha went into the village to search. So far he hasn't found anyone else. And all he can smell is gun powder. Ten minutes later Inuyasha is about to give up. When suddenly he picked up the scent of blood. The male hanyou followed the scent to a female hanyou. He knelt down and can tell that she's been shot. The female is losing blood and she's having breathing. Inuyasha picked her up and ran up to Titan. He said "Titan I'm going ahead she's losing blood and is having trouble breathing."

The red haired male nodded and watched Inuyasha run off. Then he turned to the villagers and said "Ok follow me everyone I know a safe place to live." The villagers cheered and followed Titan. Luckily both Inuyasha and Titan got out of the western lands. Without Sesshomaru seeing them.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 6. 


	6. The hanyous get settled in Hanyou creato

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

thank you Sessho's Gal and Hanyou Yogonem for reviewing chapter 5.

**Chapter 6**

The hanyous get settled in Hanyou creator.

Once Inuyasha got to Hanyou creator he ran through the secret entrance and ran through the village. He found Katsumi's hut and went in. The male hanyou laid Masumi down and said "Katsumi she's been shot and she's having trouble breathing." Katsumi nodded and said "Ok I'll take care of her. You go keep an eye out for Titan." Inuyasha also nodded and left Katsumi's hut. By the time he got to the edge of the village. He saw Titan with the last of the hanyous from the western lands. Inuyasha could hear Titan say "Welcome to Hanyou creator this is a safe place for only hanyous." One male in the group asked "Are you sure that humans and full demons can't get in here?"

Inuyasha said "Yes we are sure humans and full demons can't get in here. The creator walls are very tall, the secret entrance can't be found, and since this used to be Mt. Hakurei. Humans and full demons are afraid to come near here." The group of hanyous calmed down and separated to go find a place to build their huts. Titan walked up to Inuyasha and said "We did it my friend we saved the hanyou species. Now I'm going to go see if Christy's busy." Inuyasha smiled and said "She might be after all Christy and Katsumi are the only priestess in the village." Titan just chuckled and walked away. The silvery white haired hanyou shook his head and headed to the creator wall.

There on the side of the wall is a path. Inuyasha walked up the path to a bolder that sticks out of the wall. He walked to the end of the bolder and looked at the growing village. The silvery white haired hanyou said to himself "I think I found somewhere I belong." Inuyasha thought for a minute then said "Ever since I can remember I've been searching for a place I can fit in. After rescuing all of those hanyous and bringing them here. I think I found somewhere I belong." But then he remembered his past and said "Who am I kidding I don't belong anywhere. No matter how hard I try I'm rejected by someone." With those thoughts in mind Inuyasha started growling and thinking about leaving Hanyou creator.

Suddenly he started coughing and feeling dizzy. Inuyasha hasn't been feeling well for the past two months. But he was traveling to rescue hanyous. Now that he's back in Hanyou creator he should go see Katsumi or Christy. So he turned around to go back to Katsumi's hut. But when he got to the middle of the bolder. Inuyasha started coughing uncontrollably and feeling dizzy. The silvery white haired hanyou took a step and feel to the ground. Soon it got late and Katsumi hasn't seen Inuyasha since he brought Masumi to her. Speaking of Masumi she's be fine Katsumi removed the bullet. And the old female hanyou repaired Masumi's damaged lung. Worried about Inuyasha Katsumi called for Titan.

Soon Titan came into the hut and asked "What do you need Katsumi?" The old female hanyou asked "Titan can you go find Inuyasha? I haven't seen him since he brought Masumi to me." Titan said "Calm down Katsumi I'll go find him." Katsumi nodded and watched Titan jog off. The red haired male knew where to find his friend. Titan walked up the path to the bolder. When Titan got to the bolder he saw Inuyasha laing in the middle of it. He ran up to Inuyasha and knelt down next to him.

The red haired male and hear hid friend coughing. And he can see that Inuyasha's face is almost as white as is hair. Titan picked up his friend and ran down the path. He went into Katsumi's hut and said "I found him and he doesn't look good." Katsumi looked at Inuyasha and said "Lay him over there Titan." Titan laid Inuyasha down and watched Katsumi try to figure out what's ailing Inuyasha. The old female felt his forehead and can tell he has a fever. Then she put one of her dog ears on Inuyasha's chest. Suddenly sat straight up and gasped. Titan asked "What's wrong Katsumi?" Katsumi gave Titan a serious look and said "Inuyasha has pneumonia it could kill him."

Titan lowered his ears and asked "Can you save him?" Katsumi sighed and said "I'll try my best Titan." Titan left Katsumi's hut and went to his. After Titan left Katsumi made an herbal remedy. Then she had Inuyasha drink. After Inuyasha drank the remedy the old female said "I'll have to give him that remedy until he's better." A week later Inuyasha isn't responding to the remedy. So Katsumi has turned to Christy for help. She told Christy what Inuyasha has and which remedy she's been using. Christy made a different remedy and said "Try this remedy." Katsumi took the cup and asked "What is he doesn't respond to this remedy?" The young female sighed and said "If he doesn't respond to this remedy he'll die."

After Christy left Katsumi head moaning. The old female turned and saw that Masumi is coming too. Masumi opened her blue green eyes and asked "Who are you and where am I?" Katsumi smiled and said "My name is Katsumi and you're in the creator that used to be Mt Hakurei." Masumi asked "I remember smelling a male hanyou. Where is he and who is he?" The old female pointed to a silvery white haired male laying on a bed. Katsumi said "That's the one that brought you here. His name is Inuyasha but he has pneumonia." Masumi sat up and asked "Will he be ok." Katsumi sighed and said "It's hard to say I've had to try a different remedy. I just hope he responds and gets better."

After talking to Masumi Katsumi had Titan help Masumi find a hut. Four weeks have passed ad Inuyasha has been responding to the remedy. Every day for the past four weeks Masumi has been helping Katsumi with Inuyasha. Right now the two females are cleaning herbs. Just then they heard moaning and saw Inuyasha open his eyes. Katsumi smiled and asked "How are you feeling Inuyasha?" He cleared his throat and said "I still feel a bit ill. I'm glad to see that Masumi is ok." Masumi smiled and said "I'm fine I've been helping Katsumi take care of you." Inuyasha asked "Why?" The white haired female said "To repay you for saving my life." Inuyasha smiled a little and said "You didn't have to do that. Now that I'm doing better you can go back to your life."

Katsumi chuckled and said "I think Masumi likes you." The silvery white haired male said "Feh I don't think I'm going to bother falling in love ever again." Katsumi asked Why do you say that?" Inuyasha groaned and said "Because the one I loved. Either betrays me and seals me to a tree. Or travels with me then leaves me when the journey's over."

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter 


	7. Masumi try to win over Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7**

Masumi try to win over Inuyasha.

Two weeks later and Inuyasha is back on his feet. Right now he's standing on the bolder watching over the village. Masumi is visiting Katsumi today. They are weeding Katsumi's herb garden. The white haired female said "I think Inuyasha is handsome." Katsumi said "I'm glad you think so but. He told me that he isn't going to bother falling in love again." Masumi asked "Did he tell you why he said that?" Katsumi nodded and said "Yes he did he told me he said that. Because he'd been in love before and the one he loved. Either betrayed him and sealed him to a tree. Or traveled with him until the end of the journey. Then leave and never come back."

Masumi shook her head and said "The poor guy but if he wants to pass on his legacy. He's gonna have to find a woman to fall in love with, mate with, and have pups with." The old female just shrugged and didn't say anything. At the bolder Titan is talking to Inuyasha. The silvery white haired male has told Titan what he told Katsumi. Titan is falling in love with Christy so he thinks Inuyasha is nuts. So he shook his head and said "Inuyasha my friend I'm sure. There's a female in this creator that would love you. And wouldn't hurt you in any way." Inuyasha sighed and said "I've been hurt twice. I'm not about to go through it again."

The red haired male smiled and said "The third times the charm." Inuyasha shook his head and said "Titan you haven't been through what I've been through. So no offense but you don't understand why I don't want to go through. Falling in love and possibly getting hurt again." Titan said "Non taken my friend well I'm gonna go with Christy." Inuyasha watched as Titan went down the path and went into the village then he lost sight of him. On his way to Christy's hut Titan saw Masumi. He walked by her and said "If you're looking for Inuyasha he's on the bolder." Masumi said "Thank you Titan and have fun with Christy." The red haired male said "You're welcome and I will."

Masumi went to the path that leads up to the bolder. She walked up the path to the bolder and saw Inuyasha. The white haired female said "Hi Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around and saw Masumi and said "Hi Masumi." Masumi walked up to Inuyasha and said Katsumi told me what you told her." The silvery white male rolled his eyes and said "Let me guess you're going to tell me I'm crazy." Masumi shook her head and said "I wouldn't do that." Inuyasha sighed and asked "Then why are you up here?" Masumi said "I'm here to tell you that I understand. That you got hurt twice and you're not sure about falling in love again." The male hanyou snorted and said "You have no idea."

Masumi growled and said "Yes I do I was in love twice. And the gut either left me or rapped me. But I like you because you saved the hanyou species. And I think you're handsome and a nice guy." With that said Masumi ran down the path and into the village. Inuyasha now feels like a jerk so he went to Masumi's hut. When he went into her hut she said "Go away I don't want to talk to you." The male hanyou lowered his ears and said "I'm sorry I was a jerk to you. I had no idea that you understood. And that you like me."

Masumi said "I forgive you I'm not one to bear a grudge." After that day Inuyasha and Masumi started getting to know each other. Eight months later Inuyasha and Masumi became mates. A week after becoming mates Masumi told Inuyasha she's pregnant. Six months later Masumi gave birth to twins. She had a boy named Isamu and a girl named Mayu. Isamu has white hair and green eyes. And Mayu has silvery white hair and light gold eyes. Inuyasha and Masumi are very happy. Katsumi is glad that the hanyou species is safe. She's sure that Inuyasha's father is proud of his son. For now and forever the hanyou species will live in Hanyou creator.

**The End!!!!**

* * *

Thank you to all that read and reviewed.**  
**

* * *


End file.
